famille
by Sabaku-no-Yokho
Summary: Estce que la mère de Naruto est bel et bien morte? Voici le chapitre 1 et vous aurez droit à des révélations dans le deux. HinaKiba, InoChoj, Sasu?, Naru?, Saku?
1. Chapter 1

On ne sait pas qu'est-ce qu'il est advenu de la mère de Naruto, non ? Donc mon histoire se base dessus.

« On est presque arrivé à la frontière du Pays du Feu, Tsume-sama.

Merci, Riku-san.

Prenez soin de vous, une fois arriver là-bas, on attendra que l'équipe désigné pour vous escorté vienne nous relayé.

Soit.

Pas trop mélancolique de retrouver votre pays après dix-sept ans d'exil.

Un peu, mais il fallait faire ce sacrifice pour faire perdurer la paix entre le Feu et la Roche.

Je comprends. Mais votre fille ?

Elle passera comme gennin de Konoha car je l'ai entraîné depuis sa plus tendre enfance et c'est son pays natal après tout, même si elle a grandi dans le votre.

Elle est très doué.

Comme son père.

Nous y voilà. Ce fut un honneur et un plaisir d'avoir pu vous escorté, Uzumaki-sama. » Les ninjas de la roche s'en allèrent, laissant une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, brune aux yeux bruns et habillée d'une tenue standard des ninjas de Konoha. Auprès d'elle, se tenait une jeune femme ressemblant à la première personne citée, mais avec d'immenses yeux bleus. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un simple pantalon noir, d'une veste bleue avec une spirale sur l'épaule gauche. Soudain, des ninjas au bandeau de la feuille atterrirent devant elles en s'inclinant. « Heureux de vous rencontrer enfin, Uzumaki-sama. Je me présente, Hatake Kakashi.

Yuki.

Haï, Ôka-san ?

Cours ! » La mère prit le bras de sa fille et se mit à fuir en la tirant à moitié. Les shinobis restèrent interdits un instant, puis ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée pour laisser place à des ninjas du son qui se mirent en chasse.

« Ce n'est pas normal !

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

On vient de se faire deux équipes complètes d'Oto et on a aucune blessure. Ils devaient nous ralentir ou autre chose.

Je soutient le dobe.

Je t'emmerde Uchiwa.

On se calme les enfants. Rester concentrés sur la mission.

On ferait mieux de mettre le turbo si on ne veut pas la rater.

Naruto, prend Sakura et on y va. Elle ne pourra pas tenir le rythme.

Hé !

Tu n'as pas de dojutsu permettant de voir les obstacles à notre vitesse.

Naruto non plus.

Mais lui, il n'est pas normal.

Ce n'est pas moi qui ait des yeux version tourniquet et guirlande.

Va te faire…

Bon on y va ?

Haï ! » Ce furent les trois qui répondirent en cessant de se chamailler. Sakura sauta sur le dos du blond et s'y accrocha version koala tandis que son autre équipier et leur senseï activèrent leur Sharingan. Au signal, le paysage ce fit floue autour d'elle, tel un tunnel tandis que les trois hommes accélérèrent.

« C'est qui ?

Des ninjas d'Oto no Kuni. J'avais entendu dire qu'ils sont dans la première phase de la guerre entre eux et Konoha. C'est-à-dire, que les ninjas doivent empêcher ou affaiblir les réserves du pays adverse. Et pour l'instant, c'est 50/50. Konoha possède plus de têtes dans son armée, mais Oto usent de stratagème pour renforcer ses ninjas. Mais si on compte sur la qualité, c'est Konoha qui gagne car elle a plus de talents, mais questions expérience, c'es le Son qui l'emporte.

Que doit-on faire ?

Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'on voyage et on connaît très mal le coin alors que nos poursuivants doivent avoir repéré cette zone de bas en haut.

Ils sont deux équipes de junnins, je dirais. On a une chance ?

Face à une seule, peut-être, mais on a trop de désavantages face à nous.

Comment tu as su que c'était des imposteurs, Okâ-san ?

Hatake Kakashi fut le disciple de ton père, Yuki et je le connais très bien. Lui aussi, mais celui qui s'est fait passé pour lui ne le savait pas, à ce qu'on dirait.

Alors on fait quoi ?

On attend que nos véritables gardes du corps arrivent et on résiste, c'est notre seul espoir. »

A peine quelques kilomètres plus loin. Le chef d'équipe fit signe à ses élèves de s'arrêter. Ils se posèrent sur une clairière et vit le passage de plusieurs ninjas. « On a un gros problème.

Naruto ?

Une équipe d'Oto a dut les attendre tandis qu'on nous retenait et ce sont fait passé pour nous. Notre mission a du aussi le remarquer et a prit la fuite avec une autre personne plus jeune d'après les empreintes.

Sasuke ?

Deux équipes de junnins entraînées à la poursuite, chasse et capture. Il y a des porteurs de sceaux maudits parmi eux mais je ne sais pas combien. C'est encore très évasif.

Sakura ?

Je dirais que notre mission est épuisée par le voyage. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se dépêcher si on ne veut pas ramener des cadavres.

Bon, en clair, on trouve nos ennemis, on les tut, on trouve notre cible et on la protège. Naruto ?

Haï !

Tu trouves et tu protèges, Sakura t'accompagne.

Haï !

Sasuke, avec moi, on part à la chasse.

Le chasseur chassé.

Equipe Sept, dispersion ! » Quatre nuages de fumée répondirent à cet ordre.

Tsume donna un coup de genou dans les parties sensibles de son adversaire et lança un kunaï sur celui qui voulait abattre sa fille. Elles étaient essoufflées. Plusieurs jours de voyages et un combat contre quatre juunins, cela dépasse leurs capacités. Au moment où sa fille allait prendre un coup mortel, elle ne distingua qu'un scintillement jaune et orange, puis le ninja d'Oto s'effondra, la tête arrachée du corps et enfoncé dans un tronc d'arbre. Lorsque la kunoichi distingua le sauveur, elle ne put que dire : « Ta-chan… »

Naruto regarda les six juunins qui se sont regroupé face à lui tandis que Sakura soignait la jeune femme inconsciente et l'autre, plus âgée. Il inspira un bon coup et souffla pour se décrisper. Il porta ses yeux bleus sur ses adversaires, puis il disparu.

Tsume regardait, interdite, l'exécution de la technique de son mari. Les ninjas d'Oto ne comprirent pas pourquoi ils se faisaient attaquer de toutes parts jusqu'à que l'un d'eux se laissa traversé sa cage thoracique pour retenir leur assaillant. Il se déplaçait tout simplement à très grande vitesse. Celui qui semblait être le chef, s'avança et des marques noires envahirent son corps. Il donna un coup de poing dans ce qui semblait être le vide, mais qui atterrit sur la joue du blond qui fit un joli vol plané avant de sa rétablir sur ses jambes comme si de rien n'était. « Tu ne peux pas me vaincre maintenant que j'utilise le don que m'a fait Orochimaru-sama. Il me donne l'omniscience.

Comment a-t-il pu ?

D'après ces études sur le Sharingan. Et cela me donne deux secondes d'avances sur toi, contrairement à la technique originelle, qui offre même pas une seconde d'anticipation. » Le ninja continua sur sa lancée, vantant ses mérites devant un blond d'abord estomaqué puis hilare. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, idiot ?

Si tu as l'omniscience, tu devrais voir ce que je vais te faire subir dans même pas trois secondes. » Le maudit lança sa technique et plus il l'utilisa, plus il devient blême et suant. L'instant d'après, il mourut, le cœur arraché. Les autres ninjas voulurent fuir, mais ils subirent plus ou moins le même sort. A la fin, la blond revint vers on équipière qui semblait habituée à ce qui lèche un peu ses mains griffues couvertes de sang. Mais ce qu'elle n'avouerait jamais sous la torture, même donnée par Ibiki Morino, c'est qu'elle le trouvait diablement sexy dans ce genre de situation et qu'elle manquait de le violer à chaque fois.

Tsume regardait le blond ayant ses marques faciales épaissies et des griffes à la place des ongles. Sa fille remua légèrement avant de se redresser d'un bond, arme en main, prête à défendre chèrement sa vie face à ses adversaires. Adversaires qui ne sont plus de ce monde, tous tués par un blond aux yeux bleus. « Quoi ! Ils sont où les ennemis.

Ils ne sont plus là.

Ne me dit pas que c'est un pauvre gamin comme toi ayant juste des capacités animales qui les a battu.

Ce n'est pas toi en tout cas.

Sache que je suis la fille unique du Yondaïme de ton village, le plus grand de tous les ninjas ! Le seul qui ait vaincu le Démon renard à Neuf Queues, Kyûbi no Yokho, et qui l'a tué définitivement !

Je reconnais qu'il est fort et que c'est un exemple, mais je m'en fous.

Tu oses salir le nom d'un de tes Hokages !

Je n'ai pas fait cela, mais c'est toi qui te fais des films.

Tu ne pourrais jamais me battre, moi sa fille.

Fais donc un Rasengan et on verra.

Un quoi ?

Tu connais pas une des rares techniques créées par ton père ?

Euh… c'est que…

Personne ne lui a apprit et le seul sachant encore exécuter ce jutsu est Jiraiya, le Senseï de mon défunt mari.

Plus maintenant. Naruto, fais leur une démonstration.

Un ninja ne doit pas utiliser ses techniques à tord et à travers.

… Naruto, tu as enfin appris un des rêglements des ninjas !

Non, c'est juste Ero-sennin qui me l'a enfoncé dans le crâne à grands coups de poings. Au bout de quatre ans, ça marque.

Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Ero-sennin ?

Le sennin Jiraya, madame.

Logique. Je ne connais pas plus pervers que lui. Excepté…

Tsume-san !

… Kakashi. Ne me dis pas que tu lis encore ces torchons ?

Enfin quelqu'un de mon avis sur les bouquins de l'Ero-sennin !

Mais c'est senseï qui m'y a initié.

Baka-Tatsu. J'espère que votre senseï n'a toujours pas tenté de vous y pervertir, les enfants.

Naruto y est immunisé, Sasuke est un glaçon vivant et je suis la disciple de Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade-sama ?

La Godaïme Hokage.

Et le vieux Sandaïme ?

Mort en affrontant Orochimaru il y a trois ans.

Son vieil âge l'a rattrapé. Pas de problèmes financiers depuis ?

Non, ils ont trop peur de montrer leurs reconnaissances au ninja le plus fort du Pays du Feu.

Et maintenant ? On attend quoi ?

Que l'autre limace d'Uchiwa se ramène.

Traite-moi encore une fois de ce nom et je te brise les deux jambes.

Ce n'est pas ça qui me ferait peur et tu le sais.

Ou alors je dis à tout le monde que c'est toi qui as perverti Hinata.

Tu n'oserais pas ?

Pourquoi pas ?

Ce n'est pas moi ! Du moins, je ne l'ai pas touché, juste parlé.

Et ?

Je lui juste dis que pour se sentir mieux dans sa peau, il suffisait de se laisser aller.

Je suis toute à fait d'accord !

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit ainsi…

C'est vrai, qui l'aurait crut qu'elle soit aussi dévergondée que Jiraiya-sama.

Personne. Même pas Naruto.

Ne me mettez pas tout sur le dos.

A chaque mission, tu fais tout empiré, expliques toi.

Je n'y suis pour rien cette fois.

Et si on rentrait avant que la nuit tombe ? Je voudrais bien dormir dans un vrai lit ce soir. Et manger convenablement aussi.

Et c'est moi qu'on traite d'estomac à pattes ? »

Konoha no kuni, village ninja regorgeant de talents et de puissance. Première puissance militaire du continent. « Konoha, me revoilà enfin.

Bon, ce soir, c'est quoi le programme ?

D'abord, rédaction du rapport que Kakashi-senseï nous a refilé. Suivi du repas que dois nous faire Naruto. Puis soirée au pub !

Sakura-chan… Tu ne crois pas qu'Oba-chan ne va pas rater cette occasion de nous refiler une mission hyper pourrie pour demain ?

Sauf si on lui apporte du saké ! Et plus il est de bonne qualité, plus on sera peinard.

Cela s'appelle une corruption de fonctionnaire, jeune fille.

Non, juste un remerciement d'avance.

Avec elle, tout est bon pour avoir de l'alcool gratos et de bonne qualité. Et pour l'administration ?

Shizune-sempaï s'en charge avec d'autres ninjas que Shishio à mit comme punition. Il y a souvent Kiba et Naruto.

Et Sasuke quelques fois.

Peuh… Neji y est plus souvent.

Car il sait ce qu'on fait une fois le travail terminé. Hé hé hé hé…

Baka.

Il y a même Sakura, Hinata depuis qu'elle s'est libérée et Tenten.

Ne me dîtes pas que vous faîtes ça !

Si.

Vous n'avez que dix-sept ans, vous êtes trop jeunes ! Bon d'accord, Neji et Tenten sont majeurs.

En quoi explorer les catacombes et autres souterrains du Village est dangereux, Kakashi-senseï ?

Pour ce qui s'y passe.

Tsume-san, ne dîtes rien.

Car c'est là où Kakashi a fait ces plus grosses bêtises !

Comme ?

Comment va Kurenaï depuis ?

Tsume-san !

Bon, on va voir Tsunade ? » L'équipe 7 escorta les deux femmes, mais la médico-nin se posa tout de même une question. Pourquoi toutes ces mimiques de ces deux-là lui rappelait autant Naruto ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bureau de l'actuelle Hokage. Tsume frappa trois coup distincts et entra suivit de sa fille, l'équipe 7 étant partit cherchée sa paye avant de faire leur rapport. Tsunade-hime regarda la femme devant elle et : « Tsume-san. Comment était Iwa no Kuni ?

Cela manquait de verdure.

Et ?

Et j'ai finis ma mission de diplomatie et je voudrais que ma fille intègre les rangs des ninjas de Konoha. Je l'ai moi-même entraînée.

Elle fera ses preuves demain face à Iruka et sera intégré à une équipe de son âge.

Merci, Hokage-sama !

Tsunade-sama… Pourrions-nous savoir ce qui est advenu de mon immeuble ?

Il est encore debout et tu as un locataire.

Un seul ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'y a personne d'autres. Mais tu devrais déjà le connaître, c'est Naruto.

Pas encore cette blondasse !

C'est un de mes ninjas favoris que tu traites ainsi, jeune fille.

Il n'a rien d'extraordinaire à part une très grande vitesse.

Et une réserve naturelle de chakra parmi les plus grandes du village… Mais je dois parler sérieusement à ta mère, jeune fille, va attendre dehors, s'il te plaît.

Haï haï.

…

Pourquoi avoir fait sortit ma fille, Tsunade-sama ?

Le démon Kyûbi… Celui qui a tué ton mari…

Il a été vaincu et tué, je ne vois pas le rapport.

Tu n'as pas entendu une rumeur par rapport à son éventuel retour ?

Non, juste qu'un ninja utilise un étrange chakra et qui est surnommé Konoha no Yokho.

Le renard n'a pas été tué.

Comment !

Nul ne peut tué un démon, surtout si celui-ci est libre et est le plus puissant de tous qui plus est.

Mais alors…

Alors il a été enfermé dans un bébé qui est toujours en vie et est un de nos ninjas.

Et ?

C'est ton locataire, Naruto. »

Yuki ne comprenait rien à ce qui se disait derrière la porte à cause de l'épaisseur de celle-ci, à savoir, cinq centimètre du bois le plus solide et compacte du village réputé pour la solidité de ses arbres. Elle se colla un peu plus contre lorsqu'un ninja blond apparu derrière elle en lui faisant un bouh retentissant. Tandis que l'idiot qui a eut l'idée de cette farce se pliait sous un fou rire, son équipière aux cheveux roses tentait de la gronder mais elle avait d'abord du mal à cacher son fou rire. Le brun, lui se contentait et faire un grognement dédaigneux comme à son habitude, excepté le grand sourire qu'il arborait sur ses lèvres. Le blond termina de reprendre son souffle et donna un grand coup de poing sur le bois qui est aussi solide que du métal. Le bang retentit un long moment avant de s'éteindre et la Godaïme put enfin hurler : « Naruto ! Combien de fois devrais-je te rappeler que si il y a une cloche de mon coté, c'est pour que tu puisses entrer sans me rendre à moitié sourde ! »

Immeuble de Naruto. Celui-ci nettoyait son appart lorsque la fille de sa logeuse entra sans frapper et en chantant : « Je suis une ninja de Konoha ! Je suis une ninja de Konoha !

Et je m'en fous totalement !

Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi désagréable, tu sais… et de répondre sur le même ton.

Et tu n'es pas obligé de ne pas frapper à ma porte à chaque fois que tu viens squattée dans mon appart.

Non mais, et puis quoi encore ?

Que tu te casses, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une chieuse dans les pattes.

Tu vas voir…

Yuki ! Naruto ! Arrêtez cela tout de suite.

Oui, mama !

Bien madame. » Tsume s'avança en regardant partout et très attentivement. « Tu as presque terminé de nettoyer. C'était un vrai nid d'infection. Ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas encore mort.

Vous savez très bien pourquoi.

C'est sur que le Yokho de Konoha est reconnu pour sa puissance et ses capacités de régénérations.

Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi…

Tu le découvriras plus tard. Enfin, tu as déjà fait ce que je t'ai demandé.

Pas eut trop le choix si je voulais conserver l'appart, parce que pour en trouver un autre, cela serait mission impossible dans ma condition actuelle. Je ne suis que Chuunin bien que l'examen pour passer au grade supérieur soit pour bientôt.

Intéressant. Est-ce que tu pourrais apprendre quelques techniques à ma fille et en échange, je diminue ton loyer de trois quarts ?

Cela dépend de la technique.

On peut aussi demander au senseï d'Oto-san, Oka-san ?

Sûrement pas !

Si tu veux te faire tripoter, vas-y.

Revenons à notre accord. Peux-tu lui faire apprendre le Kage Bunshin no jutsu, le Shunshin no jutsu et le Rasengan ?

Le Kage Bunshin, d'accord. Le Rasengan prendra plus de temps. Mais le Shunshin, je ne peux pas.

Et pourquoi cela ?

Car je l'ai appris tout seul et que je l'utilise de façon instinctive, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas l'Ero-sennin qui aurait pu me l'apprendre.

On commence dés que possible !

C'est qui ton senseï ?

Un Hyûga de la Soke beau comme un Apollon.

Et du genre Iceberg avec un petit air hautain ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Neji Hyûga, j'en ai bavé pour le battre lors de la final de mon premier examen chuunin. Il est assez doué. Je le plains…

Sale blondasse, tu vas voir !

Parfait, on va améliorer ton Taijutsu

Yuki ! Naruto ! Allez faire ça dehors ! »

Deux semaines plus tard dans la rue. Naruto et Kiba se promenèrent après leur mission en commun lorsque : « Naruto !

Qu'est-ce que te veut Neji cette fois, Naruto ?

J'en sais rien, je ne lui pas fais de blague depuis… deux semaines.

Hinata t'as violer et est tomber enceinte ?

Dans ce cas-là, ce serait tout son clan qui sera sur mon dos pour me tuer.

… A cause des cours que tu as donné à une de ses disciples ?

Je pense qu'elle a du réussir à faire la Oiroke no jutsu en face de lui quand Tenten était dans le coin.

Naruto ! Je vais te tuer !

Prends un ticket et attend ton tour, il y a une flopée qui passe avant toi.

Naruto…

Quoi encore, Kiba…

On ferait mieux de filer…

Hein ?

L'escadron des Folles Hystériques nous a dans le collimateur et s'approche de nous.

Comment tu repères ça dans une foule ?

Leurs parfums sont insupportables.

On file ! » Neji et Kiba obéirent sans discuter, sachant leur vie de célibataire endurcie, voir leur vie tout court, en danger avec cette horde de jeune femme en chaleur qui est une des plus redoutables menaces cachée du village, du moins, pour les beaux gosses. Une fois sûrs d'avoir semés leurs poursuivantes, Neji reprit où il en était en saisissant le blond par le col et le secouant de toutes ses forces. « Pourquoi tu lui as apprit l'Oiroke no jutsu ?

Elle m'a copié sans que je le veuille…

Dis à tonton Kiba ce qu'elle a osé te faire, Neji-kun.

Unizuka, si tu veux avoir la chance de pouvoir satisfaire tes copines au lit, tu te tais.

Bon, Explique car je commence à étouffer.

Ton disciple de voisine me fais TA technique à tout bout de champ et en prenant des poses aussi osées que les tiennes… J'en peux plus !

Ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas franchi ce cap ?

Tu ne le fais pas assez souvent ou du moins, tu ne te vides pas tes hormones assez régulièrement. C'est pour ça que cette technique est redoutable sur les pervers refoulés.

Ce qui explique pourquoi Jiraiya-sama ne la craint pas.

Ce type est le plus grand pervers de tout les pays ninjas ! Et je les ai tous visités entièrement…

Je fais comment pour régler mon problème moi ?

Trouve-toi une petite copine nympho !

Prouve-le…

Lee est trop idiot et a Tenten. Sasuke a succombé, mais il est maintenant casé avec Ino et vu comme il est crevé le matin, il n'est pas inactif. Kiba s'occupe de tirer Shino dans tout les quartiers les plus torrides afin de le dérider. Hinata mate Kiba. Shikamaru est soumit à Temari. Et Chouji est en pleine relation intense avec la fille du pâtissier de son quartier.

Et toi ?

J'ai passé plus de quatre ans avec l'Ero-sennin, puis avec Kakashi-senseï. Alors, je suis quasi-immunisé à mes propres techniques.

Quasi ?

En quel cas que tu ne te retiens plus, Naruto ?

Moi, j'ai dit quasi ? Je gère tout le temps, moi !

Neji-senseï ! Naruto-kun !

C'est elle ton élève ? Mais elle a le même âge que nous ?

C'est la fille de notre diplomate d'Iwa, elle est revenu il n'y a que peu de temps.

Et le pire, son père est le Yondaïme en personne. En plus, c'est la fille de ma locataire.

T'es vraiment à plaindre, Neji…

On peut échanger si tu le veux.

Volontiers !

Kiba, Un senseï ne doit pas corrompre ainsi ses élèves et surtout sa mère est surprotectrice…

Du genre ?

Tu connais l'arcane des mille ans de douleurs ? Elle connaît toutes les autres du même genre.

Comment tu connais cette information ?

Pourquoi mon appart est propre et rangé depuis qu'elle est revenue ?

D'accord… Tu peux continué à enseigner à ton élève, Neji.

Inuzuka…

Toi et la plaisanterie, cela fit toujours deux…

Neji-senseï ! Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous pensez de ma nouvelle technique ! Salut Baka-chan !

Salut emmerdeuse….

Ce coté surexcité me rappelle quelqu'un…

Kiba… Tu as trois secondes. » Le dressur ne se fit pas prier et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, un Naruto furieux aux trousses. Yuki les regarda partir tout en sautant sur son senseï en étant en version Koala. Sauf que le Hyûga avait déjà filé, ce qui fait qu'elle se rétama par terre.

Sakura fouillait dans des archives vraiment poussiéreuses lorsque Sasuke entra dans les salles des archives pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ce fut une jeune femme très sale qui se retourna de l'immense rouleau qu'elle lisait et qui le salua. « Salut Sasuke !

Que fais-tu ici, Sakura ?

Hmmm…. Je crois que je fais un classement.

Je l'ai deviné. Mais pourquoi le fais-tu ?

Tout était en pagaille depuis l'attaque du Kyûbi et lorsque le Sandaïme est revenu reprendre les rênes, personne n'a eut le courage de remettre à jour les registres de familles.

Et ?

Il fallait le faire tôt ou tard !

Sakura….

D'accord, je cherche à confirmer un doute au sujet de Naruto.

Comment cela ?

Il y a trop de ressemblance entre notre ami et le Yondaïme pour penser à un simple hasard. Et si je suis correctement la suite reconstitué, on ne sait pas qui sont ces parents ou du moins, on ne l'a pas deviné. Les rapports stipulent que Naruto fut découvert une fois le Yondaïme mort et le Bijuu scellé.

Tu soupçonnes un lien de parenté ?

D'après les témoignages, Tsume-sama fut bien enceinte durant la période correspondante…

Et ?

Aucune autre ne le fut ou était prête a accouchée.

…

Je cherche maintenant chez les civils.

Arrête de ce coté et concentre-toi de nouveau sur les kunoichis ou autre lien avec les ninjas.

Comment ça ?

Il avait des prédispositions à en devenir un, tu ne peux pas le nier. Il doit avoir un lien avec les renards d'ailleurs.

C'est peut-être grâce à de ce lien ?

Non, c'est la conséquence, j'en suis sûr.

Je me demande si … Yuki, la nouvelle élève de Neji, elle n'est pas née le 10 octobre ? Le jour de l'attaque du démon ?

Tu penses à quoi ?

Va me chercher le rouleau de la famille Uzumaki.

La famille du Yondaïme ? Pourquoi ? Le Sandaïme l'a baptisé ainsi en honneur de son regretté successeur, c'est tout.

Va le chercher c'est tout ! Il faut vérifier…

Vérifier quoi ?

La gémellité possible… » Une heure plus tard, Sakura se laissa tombée dans un divan usé et poussiéreux de tout son soul, l'esprit confus. Sasuke, plus blanc que d'habitude s'appuya contre un mur en réfléchissant à ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

« Atchoummm !

Atchoummm !

A tes souhaits Baka-chan ! A tes souhaits Oka-san !

Merci… Et arrête de m'appeler ainsi, petite peste !

Dans tes rêves, Baka-chan !

Yuki ! Naruto ! Arrêtez ce raffut ou je vous attache ensemble et vous suspend la tête en bas au dessus de la rue…

Je me demandais à quoi servais ces poutres….

Tu as la réponse, Baka-chan…

Je vais te le faire regretter !

Salut !

Jiraiya-senseï ?

Ero-sennin ?

Oka-san, c'est qui ?

Tsume-chan, tu as embelli depuis tout ce temps…

Oh non, il recommence son numéro de charme…

Totalement irrécupérable. Bon, tu viens pour quoi, Ero-sennin ?

C'est ce vieux croulant, le senseï d'Oto-san ?

Malheureusement, oui.

C'est mieux que l'autre mordu aux serpents…

Ravi de constater que le flambeau de la beauté de sa mère est repris par sa fille.

Jiraiya ! Tu as intérêt à me dire ce que tu viens faire ici si tu veux encore utilisé tes bijoux de famille !

Elle a trop fréquenté Oba-chan… Mes oreilles…

Si seulement elle pouvait avoir le même décolleté…

Naruto ! Jiraiya ! Si vous ne trouvez pas une bonne excuse, c'est cinq fois l'obligation de m'accompagner pour shopping !

Je m'excuse !

Si c'est pour t'aider à choisir tes sous-vêtements… » Il y eut un immense choc et Jiraya tomba dans la rue, deux quartiers plus loin, une trace de poing sur la joue. Et ce n'est pas finit ! Pour compléter la Loi de Murphy, c'est devant Tsunade qui le renvoya voler. Il attérit dans une source d'eau chaude pour femme. Il se illico mais le seul problème est qu'il n'y avait que Shizune, Kurenaï et surtout Anko. Cette dernière faisait craquer les jointures de ses poings en se dirigeant vers lui, un sourire psychopathe aux lèvres.

Sakura observa l'immeuble en face d'elle et serra le rouleau encore plus contre elle. Tsunade, après avoir rapidement mise au courant par une Sakura hyperactive et un Uchiwa hyper loquace mit sa main sur l'épaule de son élève et avança dans le corridor.


End file.
